1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to winter sports equipment. More particularly, this invention pertains to a snow removal device which is adapted for use in conjunction with a ski assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ski assemblies of the general type with which the present invention is concerned are well known as winter sports equipment. A conventional ski assembly generally includes a pair of hand-engageable poles and a pair of foot-engageable runners. Each runner is secured to a binding mechanism which comprises a toe piece and a heel piece for respectively engaging the toe portion and the heel portion of the ski boot. The toe piece and the heel piece of the binding mechanism are generally adjusted so as to receive the ski boot with the undersole lying flat on the runner, such that a substantially narrow clearance space is maintained between the toe and heel pieces of the binding mechanism and the corresponding toe and heel portions of the ski boot.
One wide-spread problem associated with the skiing exercises is the buildup of snow within the crevices of the undersole of the ski boot prior to the skier stepping into the binding mechanism. Such common problem can be a serious source of concern. In fact, when the snow is compressed within the crevices of the undersole, it tends to freeze over into solid ice and to elevate the undersole above the runner level. Therefore, the boot would not readily engage the binding mechanism of the ski runner.
A commonly attempted solution has been to force the ski boot in a tight-fitting manner into the binding mechanism. Such technique has not proven to be satisfactory in that it presents a hazardous situation to the skier. In this regard, due to the unduly tight engagement with the ski boot, the binding mechanism tends to lock, but not to release timely, such as during a fall.
The inconvenience and danger concerning snow buildup is accentuated when the binding mechanism becomes frozen due to the compressed ice within the crevices of the undersole, and thus to become frequently inoperable. Furthermore, such concerns become increasingly acute for beginners whose safety relies heavily on the timely and frequent release of the binding mechanism. More particularly, such concerns are rendered more obstinate on steep slopes and in deep snow, where it would be awkward, if not impossible to remove the jammed snow from the crevices of the undersole.
Wherefore, several techniques have been attempted to purge the boot undersole from the packed snow, none of these conventional techniques has proven to be completely successful or practical. One such technique has been mentioned in the foregoing description, namely, to force the boot into engagement with the binding mechanism.
Another commonly attempted technique is to strike the boots with the ski poles so as to cause the snow to be extricated from the crevices of the undersole. Such method is not particularly effective in that the repeated impact of the poles against the boots can cause damage to the poles as well as to the boots. Furthermore, while the use of such technique may cause some powdery snow to be purged from the crevices, it does not help in releasing the compacted ice therein.
Yet another attempt to the snow buildup has been to scrape the snow by means of a relatively sharp object, or in the alternative to scrape the boot undersole on the sharp edge of the toe piece of the binding mechanism. Such process is awkward and particularly difficult to achieve on a steep slope or in deep snow. Additionally, the warm ski clothing generally renders the bending and scraping difficult to perform. Moreover, the scraping of the undersole with a sharp-edged object such as the toe piece can cause damage to the boots, as well as to the ski binding.
Other obviously non-practical solutions have been to remove the snow manually with the ski gloves, or to have someone else attempt to remove the packed snow.
Attempts have been made in the past to address the problem of removing snow from the bottom of ski boots by mounting a scraper directly upon the ski, either forward or behind the binding. Representative art in this regard includes the West German patents of Tuchenhagen, Sportartikef, Artinger, Hafe and Hass (Ser. Nos. 23 44 260, 26 07 760, 25 14 632, 26 48 415 and 27 02 233 respectively), Swiss patent Ser. No. 637 841 of Mettler and the French patents of Corn and Eymard (Ser. Nos. 2 263 008 and 2 247 264 respectively.) The Hass patent shows a scraper that extends above the binding to provide clearance. Hafen and Artinger teach scrapers that are attached in a transverse or angled manner on the ski. Such devices are subject to "catching" or "jamming" into the crevices found on the bottom of a conventional ski boot when one attempts to scrape off accumulated snow. As a result, the devices are uncomfortable and difficult to use and, over time, may cause damage to the sole of the boot.
Baryluk, U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,832 for "Ski Boot With Cleaning Device" teaches the use of a brush attached to a ski boot. Such an arrangement requires the skier to employ an awkward stance during use and requires unusually CIP good balance. The device additionally requires the drilling and modification of the boot which is esthetically unpleasing and potentially harmful to both the life and usefulness of the boot.
Racina, U.S. Pat. No. 3,028,617 for "Golf Shoe Cleat Cleaner" teaches a shoe cleat cleaner that utilizes bristles. Such device employs vertical bristles that are attached to a two-section mounting bracket. Such a construction cannot provide sufficient "digging" force to remove packed snow and ice from a ski boot. Further, standard nylon bristles absorb water and can become brittle and break at cold temperatures. Metal bristles, suggested by Racina, present safety problems while the short bristles of Racina tend to fill with snow and are subject to freezing solid thereafter rendering the device ineffective. The scraper arrangements with recessed areas shown in both Sportartikef and Artinger are subject to similar processes that could render those devices useless.
A scraper mounted above the binding is shown in Tuchenhagen. Such a location is undesirable due to the potential for damage to the binding in use. Further, snow falling from such a scraper into the binding can prevent proper insertion of the boot.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a snow removal device which is adapted for use in conjunction with a ski assembly. The device should be effective and simple to use and to install on substantially most if not all existing ski assemblies. The device should achieve substantial economy for mass production and series manufacture, and it should facilitate the insertion of the boot in the ski binding. The snow removal device should not cause damage to either the binding mechanism, the boots or the ski poles.
The device should provide a strong digging force to remove ice and snow, and should release such material in an area that is removed from the binding.